Não posso voltar atrás
by Suellen-san
Summary: Nem mesmo uma família que não era sua o fazia esquecer-se do seu amor. Talvez fossem os olhos delas. Não podia deixá-las. Não podia voltar atrás nas suas decisões. Completa.


**Aviso****: Para quem leu "Meu anjo" essa é uma história que segue o mesmo esquema. Vale a pena porque não tem nada de mais. Se caso tiver algo a mais irei avisar. Para quem curte Yaoi ou não leia.**

**Aviso 2****: Os personagens aqui citados são meus aqueles que usarem seus nomes ou características sem minha autorização ficarei super chateada. Caso queiram usá-los é só pedir, o mundo não ira acabar com esse simples gesto.**

**Não posso voltar atrás.**

A fogueira crepitava formando vultos além de clareando o local. Não era comum acender uma fogueira naquela época, mas precisava queimar algumas lembranças ou quem sabe esquecer-se de alguém.

O carinho no seu longo cabelo prateado não era suficiente para esquecer o que se passava na sua mente e principalmente no seu coração. Agora era o chefe daquela família, saiu do reino onde viveu por um bom tempo. Deixou os amigos e o amor...

- Papa! – Olhou aquela anjinha que o fazia lembrar-se dos olhos dele.

- Algum problema filhota? – O sorriso doce, os olhos azuis tão vividos o observando só doía mais o coração.

- Não papa.

Viu-a voltar a dançar em volta da fogueira como se soubesse que as brincadeiras infantis chegariam ao fim mais rápido que sua vida. Caso ela chegasse à idade adulta teria que aprender a luta e sofre como ele ou talvez não. O destino já tinha traçado o caminho dela e o dele. Voltou sua atenção a mãe da anjinha, os olhos azuis observam a cria que brincando inocentemente.

- Deveria ter contado a verdade a ele. – Ela não entendeu o porquê mexer no passado agora depois de anos.

- Não comece uma conversa que já sabe onde isso vai terminar. – Olhou o. – Porque você não contou que amava...?

- Lara. – Interrompeu-a. – Não fui sincero com você antes porque meio que fugimos deles. – Voltou a olhar a cria. – E você também não me contou a verdade. Deveria ter pelo mesmo dito que...

- Porque não volta?

- Bem. – Odiava ser interrompido. – Não posso. – Suspirou. – Eu amo quem não me ama. Somos de mundos diferentes assim como você e...

Diferentes? Sim. Todos eram diferentes, mas os anjos por serem conservadores não toleravam certos comportamentos. Um deles era se relacionar com o mesmo sexo. Um grande problema já que em tempos remotos não se tinha essa dificuldade de hoje. Não que fosse proibido, mas assumir um relacionado em público era difícil.

Sabia dos relacionamentos de alguns amigos que não aguentavam e saiam do reino sem dar a mínima explicação ao líder. Líder? Sim o anjo que tentava colocar ordem naquela bagunça porque nem mesmo um anjo conseguia controlar uma população preconceituosa que se escondia em belos corpos.

- Esqueça esse assunto. - Falou por fim depois de pensar sobre a sua fuga.

- Ângelo! – Volveu a anja. – Podemos voltar.

- Não. – Tinha que pensar nelas. – Não posso voltar atrás. Foi uma decisão que tomei além do mais... – Lembrou de um fato importante. – Ele me ver como um amigo.

- Se você falasse com Rafael.

- Ele já tem problemas demais tento um pai como ele. – A família de Rafael parecia amaldiçoada. – A mãe dele morreu após o parto, o pai mal vê o que estar na sua frente e o Rafael é um farto para todos. Não quero destruir uma família que se destrói sozinha.

- Falando assim até parece que você se unir a Galileu o mundo vai entrar em colapso. – Ângelo cogitou aquela possibilidade. – Rafael sempre o viu como um modelo a ser seguido...

- Rafael não sabe que eu sou. Não sabe do que sou capaz e nem sabe o que eu sei, resumindo Lara, todos só veem o que querem ver. Não os culpo por isso e não sei como os que são assim com eu ainda conseguem sobreviver naquele lugar.

- Talvez porque não são tão distante como você.

Levantou-se a olhando bem, aquela anja estava querendo testá-lo logo hoje que sabia que deveria estar em um festival. Não que se importasse em estar presente, mas ver a dança da fertilidade era algo que nunca pensou em perder. Poderia esta no mais extremo daquele mundo, mas se sacrificaria só para ver a celebração. Não pelo vinho que o amigo trazia secretamente de outro reino. Não pela segunda parte dos festejos longe dos olharem curiosos dos anjos normais. Não. Definitivamente não. Era simplesmente para ver aquele anjo de olhos azuis que o enfeitiçou. Mas não poderia ter.

- Caso queria...

- Não vou deixá-las desprotegida. Para o mundo sou um exilado.

- Porque você quer assim. Só pedi para me tira do reino e salva a minha vida.

- E deixá-la a mercê do mundo. Você não viveu o que vivi, você pode ser forte e ter atitude, mas convenhamos você duas não durariam um dia aqui.

A conversa já estava virando uma briga. Era o que odiava quando mexia no passado, sempre que dialogava com alguém sobre isso, ele sai e os outros saiam magoados. Não ia fazer isso agora.

- Mama! Papa! – Os dois a olharam.

- Sim meu anjinho. – A pequena era sua fraqueza.

- Amanhã podemos ir ao bosque perto do lago e pega aquelas frutinhas vermelhas.

- Podemos filhota. – Como poderia negar algo àquele serzinho que ajudou a colocar no mundo. – Mas tem que dormi agora.

- Não. – Fez um bico querendo ganhar a atenção do pai.

- Nem tente me enganar mocinha.

- Mas sou uma anjinha papa.

Não podia voltar... Nem em suas decisões e nem em sua jornada. Tinha que cuidar delas porque seria a anjinha de nome Laíz que moldaria o pior dos anjos. Aquela que tinha a energia tão negra que seria calmo por daqueles olhos que encantou Ângelo.

Estava perdido e mesmo que as forças opostas tentassem contra a vida dos seres que amava. Não sabia se ia defender elas ou aquele anjo que mesmo com toda a sua doçura não via as reais intenção dele.

- Ângelo? - Saiu do seu devaneio e pegou a pequena nos braços

- Depois conversamos melhor. – Beijou-a. – E agora é hora de uma anjinha estar na cama.

- Não.

A fogueira ainda queimava sobre o olhar atento de Lara. Sabia dos sentimentos do amigo e mesmo sabendo quem é o pai da sua filha não poderia contar nada. O mesmo calor que sentia das chamas era o calor do corpo de Ângelo mesmo dividindo o mesmo local. Não poderiam dividir nada mais além do calor porque já dividiam as mesmas tristezas e aquele sentimento. O amor por um anjo que não poderia ser seu.

Voltou para casa onde iria viver como uma família com os dois. Queria ter um pouco mais de coragem e enfrentar seus sentimentos assim como os outros. Porém nasceu com a mesma estrela que guiava Ângelo. E sofreria até o momento certo. Só esperava que não demorasse muito.

**FIM.**

**Nota**: Não ia postar mais nada a não ser a história em si. Mas resolvi postar essa por um motivo, uma inspiração e porque a dita saga tem inúmeras lacunas. E algumas coisas podem ser contadas antes que não alterara o enredo.


End file.
